Día de los enamorados
by karin vongola
Summary: Prepararía un regalo aquél día poniendo su mejor esfuerzo. ¿Chocolates? Absolutamente no. Sasuke era de paladar exquisito, jamás aceptaría algo tan dulce y empalagoso. Oneshot *SasuHina*


Es de Kishi

Espero que disfrutes este escrito, tanto como yo al escribirlo.

**Día de los enamorados**

* * *

Hinata esperaba paciente el veredicto de Sasuke.

Sabía a la perfección, y por probada experiencia, acerca de la absoluta aversión que sentía Sasuke por los dulces en cualquiera de sus presentaciones. Por supuesto aquello no era suficiente para acabar con su entusiasmo.

A pesar de que el motivo principal del día de San Valentín era regalar el dichoso chocolate, por más amargo que lo preparase, Sasuke no parecía poder degustarlo como el resto de la gente normal. Y no es que Sasuke fuera anormal, era más bien… ¿especial? Aunque, si se lo preguntasen a título sincero, podría decir que se trataba más bien de una persona en exceso exigente, lo que llevaba a que lo catalogasen finalmente por sus características más distintivas, esas que eran sinónimo del apellido Uchiha: Frío, hosco, intratable, indiferente, prepotente y un largo etcétera.

No obstante, la Hyugga estaba decidida a hacerle un obsequio memorable a su huraño novio en aquella fecha en específico de una vez por todas. Y vaya que lo lograría.

Luego de un recorrido cargado de saludos amistosos y formales, la chica entró decidida al supermercado, con el clarísimo propósito de hacer que el paladar de Sasuke se llevase un buen y perdurable recuerdo de aquel día.

Al llegar, comenzó a recorrer los pasillos en busca del que correspondía a los vegetales, frutas y hortalizas, aprovechó para tomar algunos aderezos, condimentos y especias mientras llegaba al punto donde se hallaba el objetivo primordial de su visita.

Escogió con calma unas cuantas rojas y para nada dulces frutas por las que sabía que Sasuke sentía una irresoluta obsesión: tomates. Seleccionó los más frescos sin pensar ni por un momento en el precio que tendría que pagar por aquellos frutos fuera de temporada, aun más aquel día en que eran las dulcerías las que contaban con más mercancía gracias a la ocasión, de hecho, tenían largas colas de féminas esperando su turno para obtener un chocolate o como mínimo los materiales necesarios para prepararlos. Igualmente, seleccionó algunas verduras para acompañar el platillo que tenía pensado cocinar.

Inclusive la cajera le miró como si no estuviese en sus plenas facultades mentales por comprar algo como eso a tan tempranas horas de la mañana, siendo una muchacha tan joven, cuando el resto de las chicas en la fila llevaban distintos ingredientes para preparar el dulce del día.

Probaría de una vez por todas si las copiosas alabanzas de Naruto con respecto a su sazón cobraban sentido, después de todo, fue él quien hasta ahora había disfrutado de sus chocolates hechos a mano, para el disgusto de Sasuke, así como también una variedad de platos preparados por ella cuando comenzó a experimentar en el mundo de la cocina, alistándose para aquel día.

Llegó al barrio Uchiha y abrió la puerta del hogar de Sasuke sabiendo de antemano que estaba dentro. Pudo sentir su chakra al menos un kilómetro antes. Sin siquiera saludar entró y miró a Sasuke recostado sobre el tatami, parecía estar durmiendo. ¿Durmiendo? No señor, eso sí que no. Se había levantado bien temprano a preparar aquella comida y no se iba a ir de allí sin que fuese debidamente catada.

A punto estuvo de darle un golpecito suave con el pie, pero no le dio tiempo. Por un momento olvidó que se trataba de Sasuke. Grave error, pues siempre estaba atento a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

—¿Qué ocurre? — Preguntó sin abrir los ojos.

Bien sabía que se trataba Hinata.

Su distintivo chakra junto con su aroma le hacía inconfundible ante cualquier otra persona. Debido al mutismo de la chica, echó una ojeada, observando cómo servía la mesa prestamente. No era otro de sus intentos de San Valentín ¿O sí? Odiaba que fuese Naruto, y no él, quien disfrutara de los experimentos culinarios de su novia. Cuando Naruto comenzaba a enumerar las virtudes de Hinata en el campo de la cocina, le provocaba tomar su cuello, dejarle sin aire y posteriormente meterle en un genjutsu para que no fuera tan jodidamente… usuratonkashi. Curioso, se puso de pie con el objeto de comprobar a qué se debía la incursión de la joven en su hogar tan de repente.

Hinata tenía una pose recta y decidida, observando atentamente el rostro de Sasuke, a ver si por fin se dignaba a dejar de mirar el recipiente con escepticismo y lo abría de una vez por todas para revelar su misterioso contenido.

Reprimió un quejido tras rozar su dedo herido con una de sus uñas. Se había cortado sin darse cuenta, tras tasajear los tomates en rodajas. El cuchillo estaba tan afilado, que ni siquiera había sentido el corte. Tan solo se percató de su situación al notar un río de sangre escurrir al ver sus manos para ir a lavarse.

Por fortuna, conocía las propiedades medicinales del jugo de tomate, su contacto podría disminuir el sangrado de la aparatosa herida.

Enseguida quitó la sangre, apretó su dedo buscando comprimir el sangrado y posteriormente puso una curita, que esperaba, pudiese parar el sangrado.

Miró como Sasuke comenzaba a acercar su mano a la caja de almuerzo. A cada milímetro la chica sentía el golpeteo de su corazón cada vez más y más veloz, la opinión de Sasuke era de suma importancia para ella, aunque se tratase de algo tan simple.

Sasuke miraba aquella cuidadosa envoltura con reticencia, incluso alzó la ceja al ver que Hinata había adquirido una postura rígida, cual soldado en un entrenamiento militar. Le causó gracia el hecho de que la chica le lanzase miradas preocupadas de vez en cuando, como si estuviese nerviosa de que algo saliese mal y pudiese lamentarlo de por vida. ¿Qué demonios se traía entre manos?

Aquel era uno de sus días más odiados del año. Demasiadas parejitas acurrucadas en el más impensable rincón jurándose amor eterno, chocolates por doquier y regalos insulsos. En otras palabras, un día como aquel uno no podía salir y disfrutar del paisaje con tranquilidad. Había todo excepto paz.

Tras echar un rápido vistazo a lo que había depositado Hinata en la mesa, Sasuke solo pudo llegar a una conclusión: Aquello no era chocolate. Hinata lo había intentado al menos 3 años seguidos sin lograr que Sasuke tragase aunque fuese una pequeña porción.

Acercó su mano y extrajo los palillos antes de comenzar a desatar el elaborado nudo de tela mientras veía de reojo a Hinata, quien tenía la vista clavada en el objeto. En cuanto la tela se desplomó sobre la mesa, el joven abrió los ojos sorprendido al notar que el contenido estaba muy lejos de cualquier cosa que hubiese imaginado que su novia pudiese regalarle.

Su olfato se impregnó del exquisito aroma de su alimento favorito. Lanzó una mirada interrogativa a la chica, quien solo le observó expectante, de hecho una ligera película de sudor cubría su frente.

Hinata comenzaba a temblar.

Observar que Sasuke reaccionaba positivamente a su regalo le hizo ladear una ligera sonrisa. Aunque, la batalla aún no estaba ganada. No solo se trataba del aroma o la apariencia, lo más importante era la degustación. Angustiada, comenzó a retorcer sus manos, lastimándose de nueva cuenta, aunque le restó importancia.

—¿Estarás así toda la mañana? – Pregunto el Uchiha sarcástico.

Ella solo pudo quedarse en silencio, no sabía que decirle, sus ideas se habían esfumado dejando solo la creciente desesperación por saber si a Sasuke le gustaba o no el platillo. Ni siquiera notó su gesto pidiéndole que se acercara.

—Ven aquí— Dijo él finalmente, intentando sacarla de aquel mundo de ensoñación.

—¡Ah!— Exclamó ella, cayendo en cuenta de los designios del Uchiha.

Enseguida tomó asiento junto a él. Comenzaba a arrepentirse de haberle hecho ciertos arreglos a la presentación del plato. En fin, ya lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Se levantó de repente ganándose una mirada extrañada de Sasuke. Una persona no podía comer sin beber algo, aunque fuese al final de la comida. Fue rauda a la cocina y abrió el refrigerador. Observó pensativa el recipiente que había colocado dentro nada más llegar, preguntándose si aquella seria la mejor opción para la comida que había preparado. Con la certeza o sin ella, decidió llevarse aquel recipiente y un vaso. Acto seguido volvió al lado del Uchiha, colocando los objetos sobre la mesa.

Sasuke miró con sorna el contenido. Los tomates estaban cortados en forma de corazón. ¿Acaso eso era remotamente posible? Estaba adornado con pequeños cuadros de vegetales y hortalizas, a un lado había un pequeño frasco que parecía contener alguna especie de salsa. Como para no perder la costumbre, el frasco también tenía forma de corazón. Una sonrisa adornó su semblante al contemplarlo, cosa que hizo que Hinata, primero se asustara y luego se enterneciera de verle deshacerse por un fugaz y efímero momento de su estoico semblante, que incluso le hizo dudar si fue real o solo producto de su creciente ansiedad.

—¿No lo probarás?— le pregunto ella, con voz baja, temerosa.

—No

Ella solo emitió un suspiró de decepción. Tanto esfuerzo no había valido la pena después de todo.

—Tú me lo darás— Añadió autoritario, lanzándole una mirada directa

La chica se sonrojó por un momento, darle comida en la boca no había estado entre sus planes. Sin embargo, tomó los palillos entre los temblorosos dedos de su mano sana y procedió a tomar una rodaja de tomate, mojarlo en la salsa que yacía en el frasco, y acercarlo lentamente hasta los labios de Sasuke.

El Uchiha la miró hacer sin decir palabra. En cuanto observó que la chica acercaba el corazón de tomate abrió la boca, degustando el sabor. Delicioso. Si Hinata tenía la idea de sustituir el chocolate por un plato de esos en los años venideros, podía afirmar que sus días de frustración pre y post san valentin se habían ido al infierno. Inclusive la idea de vivir juntos y casarse en un futuro ya no le parecía tan lejana.

Mierda. Ahora entendía los molestos halagos de su mejor amigo hacia su novia. ¿Desde cuándo estuvo perdiéndose de darse aquellos gustos?

—¿Qué opinas?— Preguntó al verlo masticar sin emitir expresión alguna. Se retorcía las manos de solo imaginar que no le gustaba ni un poco.

—Podría estar mejor— Mintió, tan solo por ver la siguiente reacción de su novia

La joven solo se mordió el labio y un raudal de lágrimas comenzó a empañar su visión. ¡Demonios! Lo menos que quería era hacerle llorar.

De inmediato se acercó a su rostro y besó sus labios transmitiéndole sin querer el sabor del exquisito platillo.

Hinata solo optó por hacer silencio, mirando sin ver un punto especifico de la mesa. Aparentemente, el ligero beso la había descolocado.

Delicioso. Esa era la palabra que lo definía. De hecho los labios de Hinata añadían un toque especial que hacía de aquel manjar algo mucho más que irresistible. Por supuesto, los labios de Sasuke jamás pronunciarían un elogio como ese. Alguien tenía que conservar la reputación del apellido Uchiha, y ya que era el último, debía hacerle honor con mucho mas ahínco.

—No estuvo mal— Soltó Sasuke con indiferencia

Los labios de la chica se curvaron formando una encantadora sonrisa. Hinata sabía a la perfección que una expresión como esa significaba que Sasuke estaba plenamente satisfecho, cosa que le hizo sentirse orgullosa de sí misma. El joven Incluso ladeó una de sus irresistibles y prepotentes sonrisas que tanto le fascinaban. Aunque la tildasen de loca, Hinata estaba plenamente segura de que podía interpretar a la perfección los diferentes gestos y frases hirientes de Sasuke, sabía identificar cuándo estaba a gusto y cuándo no. Eso sí, no terminaba de comprender cómo es que podía estar al tanto. ¿Sería eso que a lo que le denominan amor?

No pudo evitar que se le escapase una ligera sonrisa al ver que la caja de almuerzo carecía de todo rastro de comida. ¡Sasuke no había bebido absolutamente nada! Y con la angustia olvidó servirle algo de tomar. Algo nerviosa, le miró y luego vació parte del contenido del recipiente dentro del vaso.

Sasuke le dio un sorbo sin echarle ni siquiera una ojeada. Tal era la confianza quele transmitía Hinata. Al percibir lo que era, abrió los ojos sorprendido y casi se atraganta de la carcajada que nació producto de las intenciones de Hinata.

La joven, preocupada por su salud, golpeó su espalda buscando calmar la inminente tos que sustituía lo que tenía el propósito inicial de ser una risa.

—¿Jugo de tomate?— Preguntó él, como pudo, con la tos cada vez menos aguda.

—Más bien, batido— Aclaró Hinata algo apenada, sintiendo que Sasuke se burlaba de ella. ¿Tan mal había quedado?

—Ah… batido— Dijo él comenzando a reír, ya totalmente recuperado del ataque de tos.

—Si no te gusta…

La chica tuvo que reprimir cualquier idea que se hubiese formado en su cabeza tras sentir el cálido beso de Sasuke en su frente, luego, su mejilla descansaba en su pecho presa de un abrazo firme.

—Eres tan jodidamente linda— Dijo mientras sostenía las mejillas de Hinata entre sus manos con una sonrisa que, realmente, jamás le había visto otorgar a ningún ser sobre la faz del planeta. ¿Desde cuándo Sasuke podía sonreír así? O mejor dicho ¿Desde cuándo Uchiha Sasuke tenía otra expresión que no fuese burlesca, huraña o prepotente?

—Esto… —Soltó ella— ¿Feliz día de San Valentín?— Preguntó, dudosa ante la inverosímil imagen de Sasuke. Estaba soñando ¿Cierto?

Por toda respuesta, el Uchiha acerco sus labios, sin soltar sus mejillas, dándole un beso que pudo haberle hecho caer sino hubiese estado sentada. Cuando Sasuke le besaba de esa forma, sus piernas se volvían gelatina.

—Espero que los próximos sean igual o incluso mejor que este— Murmuró él en su oído, provocándole un ligero calosfrío que la hizo sonrojarse.

Y lo serían. Ya había tenido suficientes situaciones frustrantes tras sus vanos intentos.

Tal vez, aquel no había sido el típico regalo que cualquier chica le obsequiaría a su novio el día de los enamorados, pero, ¿Quién dijo que los chocolates, un paseo o una cena romántica en un restaurant lujoso eran las únicas opciones para regalar aquel día? Un buen aperitivo acompañado de una nutritiva bebida hecha en casa también podían calificar como el regalo perfecto.

**Omake**

_**De cómo Uchiha notó las consecuencias del arduo trabajo culinario de la Hyugga. **_

Sasuke observó la cinta adhesiva con propósitos medicinales en el dedo índice de la mano derecha de Hinata a pesar del veloz movimiento que hizo apenas llegó y depositó la caja envuelta sobre la mesa sin mediar palabra. No quiso decir nada, pero, la duda carcomía su interior a cada segundo.

Tras beber el batido del que por cierto no quedó ni una gota, bajó la mirada, como quien no quiere la cosa, buscando observar su mano.

Sus alarmas se encendieron al percatarse de que el apósito estaba totalmente empapado y de teñido rojo, incluso un hilillo comenzaba a abrirse paso goteando por su muñeca, hacia el piso.

—¿Sasuke?— Le pregunto ella al ver que el chico optaba por tomar su mano, retiró la bandita y lamió su dedo haciendo que sus mejillas se tornaran rojas.

—¿Cómo te hiciste esto?— Pregunto él, intuyendo la obvia respuesta, mientras rebuscaba en el estuche amarrado a su cintura. Su mano contraria no había soltado la muñeca de la chica.

—Cortando los tomates— Confesó avergonzada

—Hmp— Gruñó molesto— aprieta fuerte— Dijo colocando los dedos de la mano contraria de la Hyugga sobre el dedo herido—

Sasuke sacó una pequeña botella de alcohol y no dudo en soltar un delgado chorro sobre la herida, cosa que hizo saltar a Hinata. Posteriormente la limpió con una gasa y le colocó una bandita no demasiado apretada, pero sí lo suficiente para detener el sangrado en unos minutos.

La chica le sonrió dulcemente. Luego miró el excelente trabajo de Sasuke como enfermero brindando primeros auxilios. Notó extrañada que la bandita tenía varios corazones impresos en toda la superficie.

—¡Es tan lindo!— Soltó enternecida, provocando un ligero sonrojo en las pálidas mejillas del Uchiha, quien se giró en seguida para evitar que ella lo notase, pero ya era tarde. Sin embargo la chica dejaría que se creyese lo contrario, de todas maneras, mirar una expresión como esa por parte de Sasuke no tenía precio, aunque fuese por un unos breves instantes.

Hinata. Sasuke podía afirmar que era la única persona capaz de avergonzarle. Efectivamente, la consideraba tan especial, que decidió, desde hacía ya bastante tiempo, que solo ella tenía el derecho de presenciar vicisitudes que jamás le mostraría a nadie más.

* * *

**.*.*.Fin.*.*.**

Gracias por leer!

_¿Reviews?_

Ja nee!


End file.
